


In Her Purse

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: She has important things in her purse. <br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing at all regarding Marvel and its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Purse

There are, of course, the things a woman always has in her purse: money, preferably in a wallet, so the change doesn't spill all over the place, her keys, a handkerchief, a packet of Beeman's chewing gum. 

Also, tucked inside a pocket that isn't exactly visible, she carries a pocket knife and a small lockpick kit. She'd carry a gun, but it weighs down a purse, and it's harder to get to there rather than if she wears it strapped to her thigh or in the small of her back. And, finally, there's a tube of lipstick and an extra pair of panty hose, because a woman simply has to be prepared for any contingency.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _MCU, Peggy Carter, people would be surprised at what she carries in her purse_ from Daria234.


End file.
